Matemática
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Ficaríamos juntos por causa da lógica, não por causa da matemática."


**Matemática**

Minha maior dúvida é: para que criaram a matemática? Não sei qual a necessidade de sabermos mais que adição, subtração, divisão e multiplicação. Elas são as necessárias. E agora você me pergunta: e o resto? O resto que seja queimado nas chamas do quintos dos infernos. Falo mesmo. Para que sabermos quanto equivale x, y ou qualquer outra letra do nosso alfabeto? Não tem necessidade nenhuma! O pior não é isso. O pior é que existem sim pessoas fanáticas por números e que adoram a matemática. Coincidentemente, um desses seres doidos, é simplesmente o homem que eu amo.

Problemas de matemática já são monstruosos. Mais monstruoso ainda é quando você ama alguém que quer ser um professor dessa matéria tão chata. Algo problemático, não? E para explicar isso para vocês acabei encarnando meu outro amigo fanático por números. Esses dois seres "especiais" são, respectivamente, Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru. Dois gênios. Aliás, dois lindos gênios. Mas gênios em matemática, principalmente.

Apesar de tudo, somos grandes amigos. Por mais que eu e Neji sejamos um ano mais velho que o Nara. E é por esse motivo que acabei me apaixonando pelo Hyuuga. Shikamaru não está na nossa classe, então sempre converso com o rapaz de olhos pérola para tirar dúvidas de matemática.

- Neji-kun, como resolvo isso? - perguntei

- Tenten... – suspirou. – Você não prestou atenção nas aulas de matemática nem quando estávamos no fundamental, não é?

- Sei o básico. Adição, subtração, divisão e multiplicação. Isso está ótimo.

- Se sabe divisão e multiplicação, sabe resolver algo tão fácil assim.

Tudo bem, eu admito que eram problemas fáceis. Eram simples questões de teorema de Thales. Um conteúdo chato que aprendi na sétima série. Eu não precisava saber a medida entre a e b, e a medida proporcional de a e b, que era x=?. O que influenciaria na minha vida? Resolvi os problemas rapidamente, sem me importar se estavam certos ou não.

- Estão certos, Tenten. Viu, é fácil. – disse.

- Mas são problemáticos. O que vai influenciar em minha vida? – resmunguei.

- Ora Tenten, pare de reclamar que nem o Shikamaru que ainda temos mais alguns exercícios de revisão sobre produtos notáveis.

- Ah, aquela outra coisa chata... – murmurei.

- Tenten! – repreendeu-me.

Talvez a única coisa boa que a matemática me oferecia, era ter "aulas particulares" com Neji. Só isso e mais nada. Para isso, nos encontrávamos todos os dias, depois da aula acabar. Íamos a casa dele e ele explicava-me conteúdos que aprendemos no fundamental II. Equação de 1º e 2º grau, sistema de equações, inequação, cálculo algébrico, razão e proporção, monômio e polinômio, ângulos, circunferência, polígonos, trigonometria, teorema de Thales, fatoração, produto notável, probabilidade, porcentagem, regra de três e etc... Tudo, literalmente, que tínhamos visto desde a quinta série, Neji me explicou.

O dia passou rápido na casa dele. Já era noite quando cheguei a casa, tomei um banho e capotei. Foi um dia ruim, só não péssimo porque estava com o Hyuuga. Acordei de mau-humor no dia seguinte, o que era uma grande novidade, já que sempre estava bem disposta. Talvez fosse a TPM novamente. Tomei café e fui à escola. Primeira aula: matemática. O inferno começaria logo cedo. Sorte que o professor de nossa classe era Hatake Kakashi, o homem que conseguia inventar as desculpas mais inaceitáveis e esfarrapadas quando chegava atrasado, ou seja, sempre.

Peguei uma folha do meu caderno de matemática, escrevi "Qual será a desculpa dele hoje?" e passei para Neji, que se sentava na carteira ao lado. Ele leu, soltou um riso abafado, escreveu a resposta e me passou o papel de volta. Li, num sussurro: "Talvez aquela mesma velhinha estivesse com problemas para atravessar a rua de novo". Ri. Só que meu sorriso se desfez quando o professor chegou.

- Desculpem o atraso... É que uma velhinha estava com problemas para atravessar a rua... – explicou.

Neji passou um bilhetinho escrito "Eu disse". Aquela praga realmente se achava, mas fazer o quê. Antes que pudéssemos trocar mais bilhetes, a aula começou. Kakashi começou explicando sobre sei lá o que e disse que por muitos alunos estarem com notas baixas, faríamos atividades de revisão sobre produtos notáveis. Aquela merda de novo? Neji disse várias coisas sobre aquilo que meu ouvido chega a doer só de ouvir o nome do conteúdo. Ele passou entregando as folhas de exercícios. Tudo bem, eu conseguiria. Só não contava que além de produto notável, aquela bíblia – como considerava, por conta do tamanho – também tinha problemas relacionados à probabilidade e muitos outros conteúdos.

Consegui, por algum milagre, terminar tudo uns minutos antes do sinal bater. E nesse tempinho de sobra fiquei enchendo a paciência do Neji, com bilhetes sem sentido. O sinal bateu e só deu uma manada de pessoas doentes para comprar pão. Resultado: ficamos eu e Neji sozinhos na sala, já que o professor saiu antes dos alunos retardados.

- Vamos, Neji. – chamei e ele não veio. – Hey, Neji! – gritei.

- Hum? O quê? – ele se tocou.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... Vamos logo... Eu fiz bentou para nós dois... – sorri.

- Poderia esperar um pouquinho? – pediu calmo.

- Tudo bem... O que gostari...? – fui interrompida por lábios gelados e nervosos sob os meus.

Não entendi muito bem o que se passava no momento. Neji... Havia me beijado? Por quê? Como? Ele não gostava da Hinata? Fiquei com a maior cara de bunda depois dele se separar de mim. Uma enorme cara de bunda, olhando para aquele rapaz. Não estava corada nem nada. Só com a cara de bunda, mesmo. Ser beijada por Hyuuga Neji é um milagre. Olhei na janela, para constar que não estava chovendo ácido, canivete, fogo ou qualquer outra coisa anormal. Voltei a observar ele com a mesma cara e perguntei:

- O que foi isso... De agora?

- E eu pensava que você era ruim só em matemática... – suspirou.

- Neji! – gritei e fui aproximando-me dele. – Desculpe avisar só agora, mas estou de TPM.

- Kami-sama, proteja-me. – pediu.

- Não sou nenhum monstro, Neji. – o agarrei pela gola e aproveitando-se disso, roubou-me mais um selinho.

Novamente fiquei com cara de bunda. O soltei, o olhei e pisquei cinco vezes seguidas. Ele chegou perto de mim com um sorriso de canto, abraçou-me, deu um beijo na bochecha, um na testa, um na boca, um na outra bochecha e um no queixo. Estranho, não? Neji e suas esquisitices a parte. Aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Sabe calcular probabilidade, não sabe Tenten?

- S-Sei... – hesitei.

- Então me diga... Qual a probabilidade de ficarmos juntos para sempre?

- Um? – respondi.

- Está certa! – ele roubaria outro beijo.

- Baka! – explodi.

Dei um soco em sua cabeça, como Sakura faz em Naruto. Tudo porque estragou aquele clima falando sobre matemática. Tudo bem que ela foi que nos juntou, mas eu ainda a odeio e sempre a odiarei. Neji sabia que eu não ligava para a probabilidade de ficarmos juntos para sempre. Porque o amor que sentia por ele não era calculável. Ficaríamos juntos por causa da lógica, não por causa da matemática.


End file.
